Customer Service
by alkoholmentes
Summary: Slash, Wincest, basically a one-shot PWP, AU (not that it matters, really :D). Don't expect me to tell anything about the vaguely existing plot, I'm not gonna spoil the fun. :) Please be nice: read&review! :)


**A/N:** This is a Christmas present for my dearest beta. (Hah, being a beta has its perks after all…!) It's probably a bit late, but this delay was solely for safety reasons! Needless to say, it's pure smutty goodness. And a Wincest, obviously, as we both love the boys, especially on each other. ;) Hope you like it, sweetie!

**A/N 2:** I ought to thank my darling, who helped me test the effects and decide if it's safe for reading in company/public or not. :D

**Warning:** Do not, under _any_ circumstances, read this when you're in public.

**Disclaimer:**Tragic as it is, the Winchester brothers are still not mine.

* * *

"No, that's too big… there's just no way it'll fit in! I've been telling you this for almost fifteen minutes now, it's completely impossible to squeeze that in my…"

Dean gulped audibly, his eyes fixed on his brother's ass.

"…would you just listen for a moment?"

_Yeah_, he wanted to answer, _I'm listening, babe. I will listen to you all day and night, if you just throw that fucking phone away already. Come here and we'll figure out what fits where. I have some brilliant ideas. _Sam was on the phone, trying to make the unbelievably stubborn customer service of some online shop understand that he definitely hadn't ordered the big table but the small one.

"No! I'm not even waiting two days, let alone two weeks for it. I want it now…"

Dean groaned, partly in agreement, mostly from sexual frustration. He didn't want to wait even two minutes. He wanted to go there right now and rip all of Sam's clothes off and make him forget about that goddamn table. Alas, he was chained to the bed (a cunning move from Sam, he had to admit), and to make the situation worse he was gagged too. (He had to remember not to let Sam put anything artificial in his mouth anymore.)

"Is that your final answer? Be advised, I happen to be a lawyer and I'm going to sue you for this. See you at court. Cheers."

Dean whined happily when he heard the beep at the end of the call. Sam could pay some attention to him as well, at last. He knew he must've looked like an abandoned puppy, but he was simply so horny that he didn't care about appearing stern. Sam would've seen right through that, anyway.

"So… can we continue our little game, Dean?"

Dean nodded gladly and tried to wriggle closer to his brother. He knew Sam wouldn't let Dean touch him just yet, but he wanted to press their bodies together tightly and feel the exhilarating warmth of Sam's flesh. Sam finally removed his gag, allowing him to speak (and more importantly, to moan and scream) freely.

"Sammy… please… let me touch you."

Even though he was positive it would be futile, he had to ask. He had to beg. And fuck, that and Sam having absolute control was frustrating and arousing at the same time.

"You know the rule, Dean."

Yeah, Dean knew the rule. Today, Sam could do whatever he wanted; tomorrow, everything was going to be reversed. Sam had told him his rule for the day at the start; one rule, to be precise – he wasn't allowed to touch, not even himself. At first, he thought it would be a piece of cake, but at a certain point he just couldn't resist Sam's tempting hipbone and nibbled it. After that, Sam decided to make sure Dean would obey, so he tied his big brother to the bed.

"Fuck, Sammy, I admit I'm a bit bossy sometimes and I understand that you want rev-"

Dean couldn't finish it, because Sam kissed him intensely. So intensely in fact, that it took a moment before Dean realized Sam was already on top of him, his muscular body forcing Dean's down, his denim-clad ass pressing to Dean's erection. He was grateful for Sam's playful tongue practically fucking his mouth as it muffled his scream.

"Yeah, you're a bit bossy, like, all the time," Sam chuckled as he broke the kiss, "but who said I didn't like it?"

Dean moaned appreciatively at Sam's words (also at that fine ass grinding against his painfully hard cock), but his brain was way past coherent thinking. (Or just _thinking_ for that matter.)

"I love it when you're fucking me from behind," he said in a low, sexy tone and licked Dean's ear slowly, "like you take me for a bitch in heat," he breathed nearly inaudibly.

One minute ago, Dean had thought he had already been pushed to his limit; now this talk made his body reconsider that. This whole situation – Sam on top of him, whispering such hot things in his ear while he was chained up and couldn't do squat – was a fucking tease and he had _never_ been so horny in his life.

"Sammy…" (It was probably a bit whinier than he had intended it to be, but he couldn't do squat about that, either.)

"Not yet, Dean," Sam said, his voice merely a sigh. He rose to get off his clothes and gave Dean a satisfied smile when he saw his brother's expression. Honestly, Dean looked like an abandoned and very, very wanton puppy.

"Untie me," he pleaded softly, his gaze locked on that promising bulge still hidden by Sam's jeans.

Sam didn't answer until he got back to the previous position – only now there wasn't any fabric that got between his ass and Dean's rock-hard shaft. He had to take every bit of his self-control not to give in yet when he felt his brother's pre-come leaving a wet trail on his skin. He moaned delicately right into Dean's ear.

"I love it when you're coming deep inside of me," he resumed his teasing, "and after you pull out, I can feel your seed dripping out…" Sam could also feel Dean shifting under him, craving his hot, tight hole more than ever. He wanted to know how far he could push Dean, so he continued; even though Dean wasn't the only one losing his mind from this game. "I want to keep it in, but you always do such a great job stretching me…"

"Babe… I can't…" Dean's grunt was so agonizingly full of lust that it almost made Sam lose control too.

"I love it when you're making me suck your cock harder," he wasn't nearly finished with the talk, "pushing it to the back of my throat, fucking my mouth greedily like it only exists for your pleasure."

Sam pinched Dean's sensitive and painfully erect nipples, earning a small cry from his brother.

"No more… please…"

"I love it when you're licking your lips after blowing me," he went on, "swallowing every drop," he was interrupted by Dean's whimpering, but he kept going anyway, "and I can taste myself on your tongue when you kiss me eagerly."

As he saw Dean opening his mouth most likely to protest and beg, he pressed his ass firmly against Dean's cock once more. Whatever Dean was about to say came out as an inarticulate shout.

"I love it when you're thrusting your dick up my ass impatiently, like your life depends on having me immediately," he bit Dean's neck gently, "unable to wait until we get to the bedroom, shoving me against the wall instead and fucking me so hard I can't tell the pain from pleasure anymore."

"Fuck, Sammy, don't…" Dean was visibly on the edge; however Sam paid him no mind. He knew he could push his brother over that edge with two or three rough strokes right now, but Sam wanted Dean to beg some more. He couldn't bear the thought that he might let this special opportunity slip away without making the most of it.

"I love it when you're being possessive," he grabbed Dean's jaw as he whispered to his lips, "biting my shoulder while you're making me yours with unthinkable passion," he kissed Dean slowly, pulling back every time Dean tried to force him into a deeper, stronger, faster kiss. Dean's groans were hungry and heated, demanding more. More action, less talk. Sam smiled devilishly. _Soon, Dean, soon,_ he thought as he nibbled Dean's lower lip, pulling it gently with his teeth, letting go, and then finally licking it.

"I also love it when you're tied up so nicely," he smiled and caressed Dean's swollen lips with his thumb, "struggling powerlessly under me, begging for release in every sense of the word…"

"Babe… Sam… I need you. Please," Dean breathed shakily, making a desperate but fruitless attempt to get his cock rubbed by his baby brother's ass again.

"Only if we do this again sometime," he said, his smirk getting wider.

"Anything, Sammy, just let me come," Dean grunted and then added, "please."

"Deal."

Sam didn't waste any time with getting the lube; Dean's shaft was basically soaking wet from pre-come anyway. He put his fingers in his brother's mouth, and Dean began sucking on them devotedly. Sam could tell Dean was overjoyed to finally have something (other than a gag) filling his mouth for more than five seconds in a row. God, they most certainly had to do this again.

He took his hand away from Dean who answered with a slightly disappointed groan, and then he started fingering himself, giving Dean a perfect view of the procedure. Dean's next growl sounded very pleased as he watched his baby brother's hole swallowing those talented fingers. He wanted to shove himself balls-deep in one swift motion, too, and then fuck Sam mercilessly. Sam deserved that much for being such a cruel bitch. Alas, he could only stare at Sam taking Dean's cock in his hand and leading it to his entrance.

He felt like he had been hit by a lightning bolt; it seemed like Sam wanted the same thing as him, actually, because he was… _Oh, holy mother of fuck_, Dean's brain shut itself down with this last message as Sam was riding Dean wildly, moaning and cursing and crying out his name. Next thing he knew, Sam's mouth was suddenly on his – Sam never stopped moving and he whined something absolutely incoherent while licking and gnawing and kissing Dean's lips, then he sucked on Dean's tongue lustfully.

That was it – Dean couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore. He never came so hard before; Sam was clenching around him as he climaxed too, practically milking him.

When Sam was finally able to move again, he lifted his ass off Dean's cock, growling in slight displeasure at the feeling of his brother's shaft leaving his body. He lay back down on Dean's chest, exhausted but utterly satisfied.

"Fuck. That was awesome," Dean decided after his brain rebooted in five minutes or so.

"Agreed," Sam's lips curled up into a tired smile. "I can't wait to do this again," he added, the lazy after-sex weariness in his eyes suddenly replaced by excitement. "Do you mind if I keep you like this until then?"

Dean looked horrified and gaped speechlessly.

"Just kidding. I do love it when you're bossy and forceful and selfish."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Dean smirked, "though I kinda liked this, too. Nah, not _liked_ it, but it fucking turned me on anyway."

"Mmmh," Sam nodded in approval and got up on his knees to free Dean. "For your information, I'm only letting you go so that we can have furious sex after your muscles become functional again."

"Fair enough," Dean grinned.

\\\

"Yes… right there…" Sam panted, his muscles stiffening. "That's it, babe!" His voice was no more than a ragged breath, but it made Dean shiver with desire anyway.

"Sammy," he moaned half-unconsciously as his hungry eyes followed a drop of sweat slowly making its way down Sam's neck to finally disappear under his shirt.

It was a goddamn tease again as Dean wasn't fucking Sam senseless, no – they were putting the new table in its rightful place. The shop had insisted on delivering the big one anyway, and after losing the battle with the delivery man, here they were, trying to squeeze the item in the lounge.

"Yeah?" Sam looked up, probably not even realizing just how sexy he had been sounding for the last minutes.

Dean chose not to answer (well, not verbally); he leaned over the table and grabbed Sam's shirt, pulling his brother into a possessive kiss. His hands quickly and expertly unbuttoned the irritating textile and slipped underneath, earning a half-surprised, half-aroused moan from Sam.

"Not that I don't like it," Sam gasped, "but what the hell is making you so horny lately?"

"You are," Dean smirked, "and that delicious mouth of yours."

Dean resumed kissing and undressing Sam simultaneously, though he encountered some difficulties when he tried to unzip Sam's fly (the table was big indeed). In the end, he went over and pushed Sam up onto the table.

"Let's try how massive our not-so-small friend is, shall we?" Dean asked, his voice husky and eager. "I have a feeling we'll do just fine with the big one, after all."

Sam chuckled and wrapped his legs around Dean's hips. "You sound a lot more convincing than that guy from the shop," he pulled his brother's T-shirt off, "and I bet I'll get amazing customer service from you."

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, thank you for reading! Secondly, I don't really like writing PWPs. (I enjoyed writing this one though. Big time.) I like posting them even less. (It's a hassle, really.) But see, instead of giving it only to my little beta, I decided to share it with y'all. Now please, _please_ be considerate of me, the poor writer and review the story so that both of us can be happy about this business. ;) Thank you!


End file.
